Uncolored Fate
by Princess Bananabelle
Summary: After having a strange dream, Ichigo becomes a bit paranoid, but with the help of her friends, she starts to recover. However when two strangers start to become her friends, Ichigo, again, feels like something bad is about to happen. Will Ichigo be able to stop a horrible fate if it approaches? Kashigo, OC's and another world.
1. Chapter One: The Dream

Me: Okay, I've seen two authors do this, so I wanna give it a shot too! Now first, I'd like to introduce my brother, Timothy!

Timothy: Hi.

Me: next, I'd like to introduce my evil roommate, Chloe!

Chloe: Whatever.. Why do you have us here anyway?

Me: Cause you are the only people I live with, so you're the only ones that can be here every time I write fanfics!

Chloe: I have to be here each time? How troublesome...

Timothy: Now, now Chloe.

Me: Whatever... this is my first fanfic, so feel free to tell what I can approve on! Oh and no need to go easy on me, just say whatever you want! By the way, the name "Uncolored Fate" is meant to represent a changeable fate and this takes place a few months after the Grand Prix while they are in Paris. Finally, I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!

_~Chapter One~_

_~The Dream~_

_Where am I...? _

_Who am I...?_

These are the questions that echo in my mind as I sit in a bland white room, on a chair the same flavorless color.

_Everything is so bright, I can't see clearly..._

No one else is in sight, I seem to be alone with my thoughts.

_Why can't I remember anything...?_

_Why do I have this lingering feeling of guilt...? _

_I feel like I made a life threatening mistake..._

As I look around, all of a sudden a part of the wall on the right pulls apart and a very tall woman with an emotionless face walks in.

_Is she a giant...? _

_Or am I just small...? _

_I... Don't remember my height... _

_I don't remember this lady either..._

The mysteriously lady has short brown hair, and wears a short, cream-colored dress as well as high heels with a matching color. She walks quickly towards me.

_Should I say hello? Perhaps she can tell me the things I want to know... Like who I am._

Before I can speak she grabs my wrist tightly.

_Ouch! Her grip hurts._

She strides to the wall opposite of the one she came from.

_Am I a child...?_

_She looks to be early twenties, and with this height difference I feel like a 5-year-old._

As she approaches the wall, it splits just like on the other side.

_These must be doors..._

"Who are you..?" I asked confused.

Instead of responding she just keeps walk through a hall of the same boring color as the room from before. The hall intersects with many other halls and each of those halls have many doors. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer to me I looked ahead to see another wall.

_Either she is going to go through there or she's going to turn to one of the halls._

… _Where is she taking me? I hope we get there soon because my wrist is aching..._

She does eventually turn before hitting the wall, but also makes numerous other turns.

_How does she keep from getting lost?_

I notice that I'm taking large, half-jumping steps to keep up with her, and when I do notice I look down at my feet and see that I'm wearing a long, blue, silky dress. My feet, however, are bare. I also take note that my hair is extremely long, wavy, and brown. I look ahead of me once again and see another thing to note of. There are two children a few meters down the hall. A boy, on the left side, that has blonde hair with green eyes. On the other side is a girl with green hair and hazel eyes.

_They're eyes look so sad, and they're looking at me. My heart is pained with guilt... but why?_

I look at them confused as we passed.

They're the same height as me... If they're kids, then does that mean I am too?

The lady then turned to the right and I saw the girl fall to her knees wailing and the boy on the verge of tears before they disappeared behind the corner.

_Did they know me? I wish someone could answer my questions..._

The lady once more turns to the right, but this time into a room and not another hall. Inside the room there is a lot of metals things and wires.

_Where am I? _

_Why do I feel like something horrible is going to happen...?_

Just then the lady finally let her painful grip on me go, but she also pushed into the arms of a man in a lab coat. The man then put me into what seems to be a metal box and closed the lid. I had been quiet until the lid closed. It was then that I scream and yelled. I was confused and I was hurting. I felt like I was being burned all over; it was all so painful.

_Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo..._

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and quickly sat up from a bed.

"Ichigo-senpai, are you okay?" A girl of blonde hair quickly asked me.

"Um, I think so..." I said breathlessly to her.

I know who I am now... I am Ichigo Amano, I am 13 years old, and I just woke up from a strange dream, but It was definitely more then just a dream...

~The End~

Me: What did you think? Too short? Too long? Not interesting enough? I tried to make a cliff hanger if you couldn't tell...

Timothy: It's really interesting, but what are you going to do with this?

Me: No clue!

Chloe: Figures. I don't like it either way, it's probably doomed for disaster.

Me: Well then, I'll prove you wrong! I'll make this fanfic the best you've ever read!

Chloe: It already is, because I don't read fanfics. Also, I don't plan on reading anymore, and don't expect me to read anything else you make.

Me: … You're mean...

Chloe: I know.

Me: Please review! I beg you! I'm new and a review would really make my day!

(P.S. Timothy and Chloe are only my role-play characters, neither of them are real)


	2. Chapter Two: Farewell Sanity

Me: I've got my next chapter! Not only that but I have a good idea of where I want this story to head!

Timothy: That's great! I can't wait to see what you come up with!

Me: Best. Brother. Ever... Shame you're not real...

Chloe: "Me" doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.

~Chapter two~

~Farewell Sanity~

I know who I am now... I am Ichigo Amano, I am 13 years old, and I just woke up from a strange dream, but It was definitely more then just a dream...

"Are you sure you're okay? You're panting and you looked like you were having a really bad dream." Said the blonde, who's name is Lemon Yamagishi

"Yeah, I'm better now... What time is it?" I said after catching my breath.

"It's time to get up! Come on, get ready." She said jokingly, but in a gentle tone to comfort me.

I abide to her order and got ready for class.

_I feel strange... That dream was really weird, but it seemed somehow important. I also feel really uneasy._

After getting ready I headed to class like usual, but that dream was in my head the whole time. It's really not like me to think about something so troubling for so long, but this uneasy feeling wont go away, and it's especially strong when I think about how I felt so guilty.

"Hey, Amano, watch where you're going!" Said the blonde boy bumped into while I was deep in thought.

"Oh, sorry, Kashino..." I looked around to see where I was as I spoke to the blonde who's name is Makoto Kashino.

Come to think of it, Kashino looks kind of like the little boy in my dream. Aside from the fact that he has hazel eyes and the boy in my dream had green. I wonder if the girl looks like anyone I know. If its anything like Kashino's case then the person would have green hair, but not the same hazel eyes... Wait, Hanabusa-kun has green hair! Oh but he's a guy... Do I know any green haired girls?

"Hey! Earth to Amano! Hello?" Said a highly annoyed Kashino.

"Oh, sorry! What's wrong?" I said quickly

"You're blocking everyone from the classroom, even the teacher!" He said in an irritable voice.

I look around and notice that I am indeed in front of the door and there are a bunch of annoyed students and a teacher with a helpless look, like I do this a lot.

_I'm not that distracted am I? Oh I better move out of the way before I anger Kashino even more._

I move out of the way and after everyone goes into the classroom I quickly head to my seat.

:- ~^~ -:

It seems I made it through all my classes, but I can't remember anything the teachers said.

_I need to get help; maybe someone can help me forget this dream. Or maybe someone can at least put me to ease somehow. Who should I go to first?_

My first choice would be, of course, Vanilla, but she is in the Sweets Kingdom for a holiday and won't be back until tonight. So next is Lemon-chan.

"Lemon-chan, can you help me out?" I ask shyly behind the dorm door.

"Um, Ichigo-senpai, I'd be happy to help you, but could let me in first?" She said.

"Oh right, sorry," I said quickly letting her in.

_Why wasn't I letting her in? It's not like I wanted to keep her out of the room until she agreed to help me..._Sigh_, me and my sanity seemed to have left when that dream came..._

After finally getting into the room she sat on her bed and asked what was wrong.

"You know that nightmare I had this morning?" I asked cautiously. I don't know why but I'm very nervous about talking about this dream.

"Yeah, what about it Ichigo-chan?" She signaled for me to continue.

"Well, it's been bothering me. I was holding everyone out of class because I was so deep in thought about it,"

"I know I was one of the students being kept out." She laughed

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Well I can't stop thinking about it, can you help me out? I don't remember anything in class because of that stupid dream," I said helplessly.

"Of course I'd be happy to help! Let's see, if its bothering you then maybe you should try doing something fun to get you mind off it!"

"Okay that seems like it would work. But what should I do?" I asked, being the fact I can't think of anything fun to do at the moment

"Well, let's see... You like baking, so how about you make something?"

"That's a good idea, I'll try it out!" I said while getting up off of my bed. I ran to the door and said, "Thanks Lemon-chan! I owe you lots!"

I ran through the dorm hallway and down the stairs to the ground level. I ran through the door and ran on the paths leading to the school. The sky was starting to redden, turning everything to a slight shade of orange. Everything seemed off, everything felt strange. It was like something bad was about happen, just like felt near the end of my dream. It worried me deeply but I finally made it to the kitchen classroom.

_Perhaps I'm just being paranoid._

I walked in the room and I saw Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, and Kashino already there.

_Why are they here? Was today a practice day and I forgot?_

"Oh Ichigo-chan, you made it! We figured that you would forget since you seemed to have something on your mind all day," Said the green haired and green eyed boy, Sastuki Hanabusa.

"Today was practice? I'm sorry, I completely forgot," I said guiltily.

"Amano-san, you know that if there's something bothering you then you can tell us, right? Even if the Grand Prix is over we're still a team," Said Sennosuke Andou. He had hair of a greyish color and matching eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at the great friends that I've made. It's hard to believe that we, together, made to the end of the Cake Grand Prix and are now studying in Paris.

"Well, if you're here we might as well bake, right?" Said Kashino agitated already, and still from this morning I bet.

"Yeah I'm sorry for forgetting, but since we're all here let's make lots of yummy sweets!" I could feel my old self starting to return when I said that.

~The End~

Me: I must say, it feels awkward saying all the names in this order, but it seems like it could be less confusing to an English speaker.

Chloe: How many people do you think actually like this story?

Me: I don't know, and I don't really care right now. This story puts me in a writing mood, which means that even If everyone hates it, I still want to write it so that I can know the ending.

…

Me: But I would still appreciate a review very much!


	3. Chapter Three: Beware of the Future

Me: ...I'm sorry... A scene in this story got my emotions all worked up, and so I took a break... But I forgot to go back to it...

Chloe: Did you forget? Or did you just procrastinate and your trying to say you forgot?

Me:... A little of both? Anyway, please enjoy this delayed chapter! I'll try to update this more regularly, but don't expect too much of me, I'm still in the battle of breaking my procrastination habbit. I dont own Yumeiro Patissiere.

_~Chapter Three~_

_~Beware of the Future~_

"Yeah I'm sorry for forgetting, but since we're all here let's make lots of yummy sweets!" I could feel my old self starting to return when I said that.

We spent much of that evening cooking, and it was a lot of fun. Kashino would yell at me, Hanabusa-kun would comfort me, and Andou-kun would encourage me. After a couple hours, we finally finished and looked at our finished product. It was a chocolate cheesecake in an almond crust. It was topped with a thin layer of clear, pink glaze and imbedded in that was slices various fuits and finally drizzled about them was white chocolate.

"It's amazing the power that making sweets has. I feel completely better now!" I said with my old cheerful self.

"That's good, it was a bit worrying how you so out of it." Andou-kun said happily.

"It's late, so me and Andou will be leaving." Hanabusa was standing by the door while he said that.

Me and Kashino had scheduled a tempering tutorial afterword so we stayed there longer. Our sessions were, as usual, were sprinkled with Kashino's yelling. The strange thing is, this time every time he yelled he quickly softened his voice and gently corrected me. Is he trying to be less mean for some reason?

"Hey Amano?" Kashino asked me as we were getting ready to leave.  
"Yeah?" I asked putting my books inside my school bag.

"Um, would you like to uh... hang out after school tomorrow?"

_Eh?! Is he... asking me...on...a... date...? No, there's no way that the ever-so-popular Makoto Kashino would ask little me on a date... He probably means with the rest of the team. Yeah, with the rest of the team!_

"Oh do you mean with Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun? It's been so long since we've all gotten together since we arrived in Paris, we've all been so busy." I said trying to see if that's what he meant.

"Um... yeah, sure. Do you mind asking them for me?" He said looking down, his tone matching his facial expressions.

_He looked disappointed, and he avoided looking at me... I wonder if he's still upset about this morning...I hope he'll stop being mad at me before we all get together tomorrow._

:- ~^~ -:

"Ichigo, wake up or you'll be late!"A perky voice calls out in my dreams. It seems so distant, what will I be late for? I don't remember...

"ICHIGO!" the voice yelled again

"Wah!"crash... _Ouch that hurt._

"Oww... Vanilla, did you really have to yell so loud?" I asked my tiny best friend while getting off the floor, then dusting myself off.

"Maybe if you woke up faster, I wouldn't have had to yell so loud!" She said crossing her tiny little arms.

We both shared a laugh, and I quickly got ready.

"How come I didn't see you last night? Weren't you supposed to be back last night?" I asked popping on my school shirt and skirt, then straightening it out.

"That's what was planned, but strangely, there was an earthquake." Vanilla said with a scared/confused look on her doll like face

"Really? Is everyone okay?! I didn't know the sweets Kingdom had earthquakes." I said, concern laced through my voice.

"Yeah, only a few spirits got hurt, but there weren't any major injuries. But, there hasn't been an earthquake for nearly a thousand years. That's the strange part about this whole thing."

"Wow, and this happen just last night?"

"Actually no it didn't happen last night. It was the night before last, but we had to stay the next night to make sure it wasn't to happen again."

"Night before last... That...That was the night of that dream!" I exclaimed, eyes wide.

"What dream?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

I told her of the dream, or at least what I remember of it. Being taken away, and passing a green-eyed Kashino and a girl version of Hanabusa ,this is where Vanilla started laughing while trying to imagine a female Hanabusa and the burning sensation at the end. As well as waking up with the unimaginable uneasy feeling.

"Hmm, you know, they say that dreams can tell the future. Sadly, though, I don't know what the things symbolize." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Vanilla and I didn't talk about it for much longer because we soon navigated to new topics, and ones that were easier to talk about. Before I knew it, I was in the classroom. I looked over to see Hanabusa and Andou in their seats, so I ran over to my seat next to them.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Monotone voices replied to me.

"Hey, you guys aren't busy on Friday are you? I want us to get together again like before."

"Oh, did Kashino ask you?" Hanabusa asked, a little bit of venom laced through his voice, as well as boredom.

"Huh? Yeah, how did you know? He asked me to ask you guys." I said my smile never fazing, unlike my voice.

"I'm sorry; Ichigo-chan, but we're busy Friday." They both said at the same time.

"Aw, what are you guys doing?" I asked flopping into my desk.

"Um... there's a new student and we were asked to be their guides." They said after a medium pause.

"Really? I don't see why they need both of you..." I said trailing off; sadly think about how they never really hang out with me and or Kashino any more, almost like they don't like us anymore.

"Well, Ichigo-chan, there's... two of them, so they thought it'd be fair for there to be two guides." Andou said looking back down onto his paper that lied on his desk. My green haired friend fallowed his actions.

"Oh, this school doesn't make sense sometimes ha-ha!" I laughed a little sheepish laugh.

At this point Kashino was sitting in his seat staring dumbfounded...

_Kashino, sometimes I really don't get you..._

"Everyone, we have two new students joining our class." the teacher said, snapping us out of our conversation.

_The students are in our class?! Oh, this will be so much fun!_

"They're from Japan so there may be a few communication difficulties, but they should know enough French to get by, so make sure you treat them well."

_They're from Japan too! I can't wait to meet them._

"Please come in now."

First to come in was a short girl with large hazel eyes. Her hair was waving and a dark forest green and it reached down her back. She seemed to be carefully surveying the room. Next was a boy with dark green eyes that avoided looking at the class, and instead looked at the wall next to him. His hair was bright blonde, so bright that it was hard not to notice. He also had the same wave as the girl next to him.

"Hi! My name is Midori Hareo, and this is my twin brother Katsuo! He's a little shy so he won't say much, but I on the other hand will talk your ear off, steal it, and put in a box with all the other ears I've talk off!" She said with a bright smile.

I don't know why but these people look so...naw there's no way.

~The End~

Me: You remember that scene where Kashino asked Ichigo out? Yeah, that was the scene that made me go crazy, I got upset and mad because Ichigo is far too oblivious... Oh, but my characters are here!

Timothy: I'm glad you were able to overcome your obstacle!

Me: … Timothy is too kind, I think I'll just have Chloe, she's fun! Yeah, that's right; I think the mean type is fun.


	4. Chapter Four: Beware of the Past

Me: Hi... I'm having a tough battle with procrastination... That and I also got another story idea.

Chloe: You're one of the worst people to start a fanfic.

Me: I know, but... I'll try harder! I promise! So please don't hate me.

Chloe: I think they already do hate you.

Me: Then I'll impress them with this chapter and make them change their minds!

* * *

~Chapter Four~

~Beware of the Past~

_I don't know why but these people look so...naw there's no way!_

"Aright class, these two could use a guide to show them around. Is there anyone here willing to do this?" The teacher asked, looking expectantly at the classroom.

Wait, weren't Andou and Hanabusa supposed to guide them? Why is he asking?

I looked at Hanabusa and Andou beside me, and saw them quickly raise their hands. I wonder if the teacher forgot that it was planned for them to show them around.

I didn't pay much attention to what was said, I was mostly looking at the new students. Midori was giggling, she was truly enjoying herself. Her smile was bright, yet elegant, like looking at a full moon.  
She elbowed her twin and whispered something in his ear, which immediately made him look at the class with a shock. Our eyes met for a second, and I seemed to sense, in that moment, feelings a worry and eagerness. He soon relaxed and look at his sister with what seemed to be relief.

They soon got to their seats and the class started. Just going through the motions I got through most the classes, all that's left is the cooking class. I was curious about how good the new students were, they were placed in Group C.

"Umm, what were we supposed to do?" questioned Midori to her brother.

"Just mimic the others." Katsuo responded. This was the first time I actually heard his voice, it was deep and smooth. However most noticeable was that while his tone was harsh, there was a hint of kindness. It was pleasant to hear.

"Please be quiet!" The teacher snapped.

They quickly went back to work, but I'm sure everyone could hear their bickering whispers.  
All I could think was about me and Natsume, my sister; we bickered constantly, but when it came to it, we've always cared a lot about each other.

School ended, but it wasn't as enjoyable as usual; ever since that dream I've haven't felt at ease.  
When I was with the others I thought I could finally forget it all. However, I can't forget.

_Why can't I forget?_

"Is something bothering you?" I jumped as the new voice spoke, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay, I was just deep in thought," I said to the hazel eyed new girl.

"What are you think about? That is, if I can ask."

"It's okay; I was thinking about how a dream has... pretty much ruined my happiness."

"A dream, I don't know much about it, but I hear dreams can tell the future. Perhaps you not being happy is a sign you should pay more attention to it?"

"Pay more attention? But the more I think about it, the worse I feel."

"Would you mind telling me your dream? I may be able to help more is I knew more about it."

"Umm, I don't remember much actually. I remember... Ah! I remember being led somewhere, and I remember two sad children, and a machine that made me feel like I was put on fire," I said, but her only response was a weird look, "I'm sorry, let me try explaining better. Someone was leading me somewhere, and on the way I saw two children, one with green hair and hazel eyes and the other with blonde hair and green eyes. They were really upset, but I don't know why. Eventually I was led to a room and I was put in a machine that made me feel like I was on fire. Does that make more sense?"

"Um, yeah..." She said while deep in thought, "I think that... this is a warning. Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Well, I was short, or rather, young."

"Young? Then perhaps this is warning about something in the past? Yeah! Maybe something that happened a long time ago is going cause something to happen now, and the dream is warning you ahead of time!"

"A warning of something in the past, causing something now? Then, what about the kids, and the machine?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that, maybe they were taken from your memories. It could be that this is symbolizing what happened in the past, since I can't tell you what your past is, I don't think I can tell you what they mean."

"I see thanks."

"It's no problem! By the way, I know you were there in my introduction, but I'm Midori Hareo."

"Ah, I'm Ichigo Amano; it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine!"

By the time our talk ended it was getting dark. Tomorrow I'm going to forget this whole thing, and if something happens, I already had my warning. I can't do much else. That was what I repeated to myself when trying to go to sleep. Over and over.

_I can't do anything._

_There's nothing to do._

_I can't prepare for something I don't know about._

_..._

_No one will come save me now._

:- ~^~ -:

"No one will come save me now..." My voice spoke on its own.

"That's not true! Even if it's against the rules, I'll come for you!" A boy's voice called out to me.

"Don't give up, friends stick together!" A girl's voice whirled around me.

Everything, it's dark. Where are these voices coming from? Why am I speaking against my will?

"You promise?" I said, again without a thought.

"Of course, I would go to the end of the world for you." The boy's voice echoed.

"And I would almost go to the end of the world," the girl's voice laughed.

"T-thank you..." Is it really me saying this? I have no say on what to say or when to say it, like I'm an outsider ease dropping on my own conversation.

* * *

Me: I seriously regret the decision of naming every chapter... I'm losing my originality!

Chloe: You're "losing" it? I thought you already lost it, I mean look at your first one! It was "The Dream", reeeeaaaaal original.

Me: Well, fine, I was never original. Just for that I'm going to work extra hard on my next title!

Chloe: ... How come none of my insults actually insult you?

Me: I'm a little odd; if you insult me I take it as criticism and then work harder. However, if you praise me I get annoyed because then I don't know what to work on.


	5. Chapter Five: Reward for the Guilty

Me: Fifth chapter! I'm getting nervous; this is where my imagination kind of halted. I normally act out my stories, but I didn't know what to do from here.

Chloe: Act out? Why do you need to act it out?

Me: I don't know... The only things that actually help me write a story is acting the scenes out, or free writing.

Chloe: Weirdo...

Me: I'll take that as a compliment! I work hard to be weird. Anyway, I forgot last chapter, but I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.

_~Chapter Five~_

_~Reward for the Guilty~_

_Is it really me saying this? I have no say on what to say or when to say it, like I'm an outsider ease dropping on my own conversation._

I contemplated this until I heard another girl's voice waking me from another weird dream.

"Quickly! Get under the desk!" Lemon-chan screamed.

While aroused I, at first, didn't understand her commotion but soon I was wide awake and doing what she told me to do. I stumbled off my bed and rushed under my desk. I hesitated wanting to bring my laptop with me, but voted against it, thinking it would be fine. I pushed my back on one of the sides of my desk, and my feet on the other. The ground was shaking violently. I covered my head with hands and tried my best to stay calm. I looked out, and I saw everything shake, things fall off shelves and break. I watched as my laptop from on top of my desk fell before my eyes and lost all hope it could survive this. I start to lose hope that I'd survive this when I saw the ceiling fall apart and large bits of white fell.

It couldn't have been much later than midnight when screams of panic from Lemon-chan woke me up. All of a sudden an earthquake had disturbed the normal sleep patterns of all the students. Hopefully everyone was smart enough to hide under a desk or something. When the shaking finally halted, Lemon-chan spoke against moving. I'm glad she did because just a few seconds later it all started again.

Why did an earthquake suddenly happen? Paris has only had very small earthquakes, but this one is definitely not small. My heart is beating a mile an hour, things keep falling and breaking, and I'm so scared! What's going to happen? Will we make it? It has stopped and restarted a few times now, but the aggression of it all hasn't seemed to weaken at all.

"Lemon-chan! I'm scared!" I screamed hoping for some comfort in her voice.

"So am I! When will this earthquake stop?!" She screamed back.

I hoped for consolation, but I just felt worse. My body is soaked with sweat, and I can't tell whether the vibration of the earthquake or my fast beating heart is louder. I cover my ears to dim the noise, and close my eyes to block out what was happening. I tried to concentrate on my thoughts, to forget about the trembling of the Dormitory. It was no use; all my thoughts just went back to the dream and then the earthquake.

Again it all stopped. A few minutes pass and everything is still quiet.

"Do you think it's over?" I said with a shaky voice.

"I think so, but if we leave we better leave quickly to avoid being in a hallway if it starts again." My reply came. Lemon-chan's words seemed calm about this, but her voice begged to differ. Just from hearing her, it seemed like she was about to cry from fear.

We decided to make a run for it, and quickly got through the door into the hallway. Lemon-chan was leading the way, and I was following closely. I saw many other students also running through the hallways. Some of the girls were even crying, and others were trying to comfort them. I'm sure not many of them have been through something so terrifying. The hallways seem endless when you want to get through them as fast as possible.

After many steps, passing many doors, making many turns. Then, all of a sudden I realized something. We were all running in vain! Has the fear made us all blind? We're running in circles. Everyone hectically runs past me as I slow to a stop. Everyone has been simply running with the crowed, but the crowd can't see the right way to go.

Things like this need to be thought about calmly. So I begin to walk forward, and when I get to the first turn I go the opposite way as the others.

"Everyone! We need to go this way!" I yelled trying to get them to realize that they aren't getting anywhere, but they wouldn't listen. They didn't even bother to look at me! They just kept running in their circles, blindly following the girls who blindly follow them.

"Guys! That's the wrong way!" I try again in vain. They won't even look my way.

I try pulling on one of them telling them to follow me, but they pushed me aside without glancing at me.

_Their eyes... They really are blind..._

They may not have look at me, but I saw their eyes. Every single one. Their eyes were blank. No feelings, not even fear.

_Am I dreaming again?_

_Am I being tortured in my sleep again?_

I saw Lemon-chan again, running with the blind crowd.

_Surely she will listen to me!_

I thought, that is, until I saw her eyes were just as blank and emotionless as the rest.

_Why am I the only one that can see the right way?!_

I stand and stare, because that's all I can do. There are no other words to describe them, and there's nothing else I can do. I have to wake up; I'm tired of all these horrible dreams!

_Ichigo-chan... Leave... You were gifted with the knowledge of the right way... Leave them..._

I heard voice in my head, a girl's voice. She wants me to leave them. How can I do that? If the earthquake starts up again they get crushed by the falling ceiling.

_Ichigo-chan... Leave... It would be better for one to survive than none._

How could I be so selfish! Leaving all these girls... Lost.. Blind... Hopeless...

_Ichigo-chan... Leave... Please, I can't bear to see you hurt..._

But... But... Everyone will...

_Ichigo-chan... Leave... Please..._

Once again I see Lemon-chan running in the circle. Her eyes... Everyone's eyes... Is it the same in the boy's dormitory?

_I guess... I have no choice..._

I leave them behind to continue in their running. I start to walk in the right direction. Then jog. Then run. My body may be leaving them behind, but my mind can't. I continue thinking of their eyes, and how they can't leave yet I can. Why is it so unfair?

Finally I see the door, but I stop right in front of it. I remember how some of the girls were crying while running. I don't remember seeing them again; I don't remember seeing anyone crying when everyone started showing no emotion. Can I really leave them? Surely life isn't so unfair that it only lets one live on and lets the rest die off in a blinded stampede.

_People who are good are rewarded. People who are bad get punished. That is normal._

Then, voice, does that mean that I have been good enough to live and the others haven't?

_No... This is not normal... You are the one who "deserves" death, not life... They are innocent, you are not._

_You deserve to be punished, but you given a chance to survive. Take it. Please._

Me: I nearly cried writing this... I'm finally getting into the exciting part... By the way, I didn't plan for the people to get blind. I just wanted something more interesting, so I thought I have Ichigo get a sudden realization.

Chloe: I still think you should have done something less cliché than the voice.

Me: I know, but when I realized she would have had to leave her friends behind, I had to convince her to leave somehow; otherwise the story would have ended there... My only idea was a voice...

Chloe: By the way, the title is still boring.

Me: You try making a title!

Chloe: I'm a figment of your imagination... If I were to make a title, it would still be you writing it.

Me: ... Touche...


	6. Chapter Six: Road of Silence

Chloe: Sixth chapter already? Why the sudden writing spree?

Me: I'm not sure, but this is really fun! I really enjoy writing this fanfic!

Chloe: Does this mean your posts are going to be more regular?

Me: … Probably not, well at least not regular. I do plan to write more often, it's just that my post probably won't be rhythmic. Well, enjoy! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!

* * *

_~Chapter Six~_

_~Road of Silence~_

_You deserve to be punished, but you given a chance to survive. Take it. Please._

I deserve to be punished?! What did I do?

_What you did is buried beyond your memory. Please come!_

I don't remember it? Am I really that bad?

_In my eyes you are perfect, just misunderstood._

If I'm perfect then why did I do something so wrong? I don't understand...

_I can explain it all to you if you please just come to me._

I put my hand on the door's handle. According to the voice I'm both innocent and guilty. I'm hearing voices that tell me contradicting things. Have I finally gone crazy? Should I really open the door? I guess I have nothing to lose.

I twist the handle and push outward. Looking at the other side I only see a few people, but they all have familiar faces. I see Kashino, Hanabusa-kun, and Andou-kun all with confused faces. I see Midori-san and Katsuo-san, with worried faces. How come only they made it out?

"Amano-san... Were the girls in there also..." Andou-kun said, unable complete the sentence with the right words. Knowing what he was talking about I nodded.

Listening to what they were saying, it seems that everyone aside from them is still blind. How come we made it out but not the rest? Why are they all like that?

"Did you guys hear the voice too?" I asked hesitantly, scared they didn't and that they'll think I'm crazy.

"You heard a voice? I don't think I heard any voices, what did it say to you?" Hanabusa-kun inquired with a worry. I don't think I've seen him this worried about me in a while.

"It said I deserved to be punished for something I don't remember doing, but that I didn't actually do anything wrong, I was just misunderstood." I said looking around the room.

"This is all really strange, but you two don't seem bothered at all." Andou-kun said directing his attention to the new students.

"I guess you could say... We knew this would happen... If this weren't to happen, we wouldn't need to be here." Replied Midori-san.

Everyone was confused except them. If this didn't happen, they wouldn't need to be here?

"What's going to happen now?" I questioned the twins.

"Right now, there is still one more person to understand the mindless nature of the mob. As soon as she does we leave." Midori-san responded.

"Leave? Where to? And who is supposed to come?" I said looking around at all of my friends.

"I... We are going to your place of birth."

"My place of birth? Why do we need to go there?"

"You have unfinished business there. If don't finish what was started there, these earthquakes will continue and only get worse."

I was about to ask more about it, but just as she finished the dormitory door opened behind me. I spun around to see Lemon-chan with a terrified face. She was trembling as she walked toward us.

"What's...going on?" She spoke, barely audible.

"I cannot explain fully, because it is a story too long to tell now. Please, we must leave!"Said Midori-san.

I looked over to Katsuo-san and Kashino, both not saying a thing. Katsuo-san was looking everywhere except where people were standing. Kashino kept staring at me, but whenever I met his gaze, he quickly turned his head, a tint of pink adorning his face...is he sick?

Everyone started walking, following Midori-san's lead. She walked straight, and had a confident aura. Her once beautiful smile was replaced with a face that was so serious I'd forget it was the same person. Katsuo-san at first walked close to her, but his pace was slow. He eventually got to where he was next to the last person, me.

Kashino was ahead of everyone except Midori-san. His pace was faster than the rest of us, until he got close to Midori-san, then I slowed until he got to where he was next to me, then sped up again. His pace was the most unstable of us all. The one with the steadiest pace was Lemon-chan, she walked with small quick steps just ahead of me. Her head was down, and I think I heard her sniff several times.

Finally, Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun walked beside each other with Andou-kun just slightly behind Hanabusa-kun. They separated Lemon-chan from Midori-san. At times they were behind Kashino, but because of his unsteady pace, they were also in front of him at times.

Throughout this walk nobody talked, I haven't heard the voice since I stepped out the door. I wonder when I'll wake up from this dream. This surely can't be anything but a dream. Even if everything did seem real right now. Like the bite of the frozen air. Or the pain caused by the course ground on my bare feet. I wish I had a chance to put some decent clothes on, rather than wearing my pajamas.

Speaking of which, everyone is still in their Pjs, but everyone is too consumed with other thoughts to notice. I wonder if they even realize how late it is, or how cold it is. Do they even notice if their feet hurt from walking bare foot?

I look to the black sky, not a star in sight. The full moon is hiding behind clouds, making everything pitch black. We all have to stick close in order to make sure we don't lose sight of everyone else. I can't see very far beyond Midori-san, but at least I can still barely see her.

Everyone is silent; in fact the whole world seems to be silent. I can't hear anything beyond breathing. The silence makes this all the more miserable, but no one is willing to spare a word. Step after step, nothing but the breaths taken by us all. Do we really need to walk all the way to where I was born? Where was I born anyway? I can't seem to remember. As I was trying to remember where I was born, Midori-san stopped and spoke up.

"Alright, now I'll need everyone to hold hands. Please do not ask questions, we don't have the time"

* * *

Me: Alright, done! I don't really like this chapter though, it's kind of boring and it makes me nervous. However, that suspense I guess is building up the drama?

Chloe: Why not change the chapter if you don't like it?

Me: Because it's getting late and I'm getting tired. Besides, I don't think it would change any, the song I'm listening to is probably what made this so suspenseful.


	7. Chapter Seven: Mystical World

Me: Another chapter!

Chloe: I think you're writing faster than anyone can read.

Me: Well, it's better then when I waited several months before writing.

Chloe: The weirdo with the writing addiction right now doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.

* * *

_~Chapter Seven~_

_~Mystical World~_

"Alright, now I'll need everyone to hold hands. Please do not ask questions, we don't have the time." said Midori-san holding out her hands.

I looked around the best I could. As far as I could see, no one else was in sight. There wasn't a sound, not even the slightest sound from a cricket. With everything cold and quiet, I couldn't help but feel eerie. Nothing was normal anymore.

I'm sure everyone was starting to realize that probably nothing will make sense anymore. As everyone started to hold hands, my mind wondered. I don't remember seeing Vanilla in the crowd, nor Lemon-chan's sweet spirit, Mint. Looking around I don't see Chocolate, Caramel, or Cafe. I wonder if they are also going along with the crowd.

Everyone's hands were holding another's. Lemon-chan held mine, I held Katsuo-san's, he held Hanabusa-kun's, he held Andou-kun's, he held Midori-san's,she held Kashino's, and he held Lemon-chan's. Midori-san let go of Kashino's hand and took out a necklace from under her nightgown. Once it was out for everyone to see she held Kashino's hand again. She closed her eyes, and I did the same.

Lemon-chan's hand held on tighter to mine, and as a way to try and make her feel better I held tighter to hers. While my eyes were closed I felt the freezing wind slow to a stop. I couldn't open my eyes, I was scared to. I felt the atmosphere slowly get warmer until it was really pleasant. The ground also seemed to flatten and begin to feel more comfortable on my bare feet.

Hands started to let go of mine, so I decided to finally open mine. My eyes took time to adjust from the pitch black scenery of before; to the now bright scenery. As soon as they did I saw nothing but white walls, not even a door as far as I can see. Thankfully, I saw more familiar faces.

"Is everyone okay?" Said the pleasant high-pitched voice of a small blonde sweet spirit.

All of the sweet spirits are here waiting for us, and by all, I mean all. The room was filled with hundreds of small, flying bodies.

We all nodded our heads to signal that we were all fine, and for the first time, Kashino finally spoke up, "What's going on Chocolate?"

"Kashino, you remember how the Sweets Kingdom had an earthquake? Well, now earth had a worldwide earthquake. They are all linked." She replied calmly.

"What's going on?" Kashino asked her while she landed onto his open hands.

"Well, I'll let Midori-san explain." Chocolate answered looking to the said person.

We all shifted our attention from Chocolate to Midori-san, who was just standing there with her serious face. It makes me wonder if that cheery girl before was just an act. She started to explain, but of course none of us really understood what was going on. Nothing since the earthquake made sense. I tried my best to make sense of what she was saying though.

It seems that we are in a world that has portals to other worlds including the Sweets Kingdom and the "Real World" that I live in. Next, this world is, for the most part, controlled by a queen. What she doesn't control is dominated by an unknown entity. This entity, if it doesn't take the memories of the royal's first born then it will cause drastic earthquakes in all the worlds.

After Midori-san explained this confusing information, she led us on our way to meet the queen and her daughter. At first I thought we were going to hold hands again because this room had no doors or ways of exiting. Turns out that the walls pulled apart to reveal a new room. Once again we walked, but thankfully not as silent as before. Lemon-chan was talking with Mint. Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, and Kashino were also having conversations. The sweets spirits were flying above us taking among themselves. Finally, Katsuo-san started a conversation with me.

"I'm... Sorry for all of this..." He spoke shyly.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what's going on. If the queen already has a daughter, than shouldn't the earthquakes not be happening? What are we needed here for?" I replied.

"The princess... She is not the first born, and the Memory Eater won't accept her memories."

"Then where's the first born?"

"The first born... She was banished..."

"Banished?!"

"Yes... She broke the most important rule... She sent one of the citizens here through one of the portals..."

"Why would a princess just shove someone into a portal?"

"She... She had good intentions... She saw the person depressed, so she wanted to cheer him up by sending him to a happy world"

"Then, what went wrong?"

"Nothing, when he got back, he was happier than he has ever been... However, the queen is strict, and when she saw her daughter break the highest rule, she had to banish her..."

"If nothing went wrong, is there something that could have gone wrong? I mean, why is it the worst rule to break?"

"We are people afraid of the uncertain... It's not because there is a known risk, but the risk of being unknown."

"I see... I guess she really should have obeyed the rule if there could have been a risk."

"I... suppose you're right... Let me ask you, though... If you saw someone like that, being so depressed he never talked, would you be willing to do what she did?"

"I guess... Rationally no, but... If he was really that depressed, don't you think he deserves to be given a chance to be happy?"

He looked at me at first surprised, then smiled and turned back facing forward and said, "That's how she felt. She couldn't bare to see anyone like that. She was a princess that cared more for others than herself."

"You really cared for her didn't you?"

"...Yes, I did. She was everything to me, and I loved her so much..."

* * *

Me: Sorry if this is a little confusing, I didn't want to spend an entire chapter explaining the nature of this new world.

Chloe: Thank goodness, that one paragraph was already boring enough.

Me: Hmph! Oh well, have most of you figured out the plot of this story?

Chloe: I think they all have, you're making it pretty obvious.

Me: Hmm, I guess that's true... It's my first fanfic, so please forgive me!


	8. Chapter Eight: Guilty Princess

Me: * Yawn * I'm getting a little tired...

Chloe: Then maybe you should sleep rather than complain?

Me: No way! This thing is getting interesting!

Chloe: You sound like you're a reader...

Me: Well... It's not like I don't really know where this story is going either, but what I do know is that I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!

* * *

_~Chapter Eight~_

_~Guilty Princess~_

"...Yes, I did. She's everything to me, and I love her so much..."Is what Katsuo-san said when we walked through a large door.

Inside was another mostly empty room. They really need a room designer, these rooms are all boring. Anyway, up ahead was a simple throne, but standing in front of it was a beautiful lady with the lightest hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen. She had a petite figure, and an elegant pose, but contrasting her beauty was an angry face.  
One Kashino couldn't even master, and his angry faces are really scary!

Beside her was a young girl about nine. She shared her mother's light hair, but her eyes were a very light brown. She held her hands together in front of her, mimicking who I assume in her mother. Unlike her mother, though, was that she showed a bright smile full of excitement.

The woman walked forward briskly, with her long dress sweeping the floor. The girl followed as quickly as her little legs could go, but she still fell a little behind. When they finally got to us, she spoke in a flat voice. "Welcome, we are thankful that you are all here."

"So if I understand this, your daughter needs to give up her memories in order to stop the earthquakes?" Asked Kashino. He is talking much more than he did before we got here.

"Yes, that is true, and I assume Midori has told you who my daughter is, right?"

"No, but I think I've figured it out."

_He knows who the princess is?_

"I know as well." Spoke Lemon-chan

_She knows too?_

Soon, everyone else said they knew. I'm the only one yet to figure it out. Thinking back, I try to put the pieces together. Midori said it was the first born, so if this nine-year-old girl is the second born, then the princess is older than nine... What else is there? Midori said there was unfinished business in my birth place... Wait,_my_birth place?! Does that mean...that...that

"Wait, am... Am I the..." I stuttered trying to find faults in my hypothesis.

"You are my first born."

"B-but, how can that be?! I already have a mom."

"Your "mother" and "father" were once citizens of this place, and they were told to take care of you."

"Then... What about Natsume?!"

"She is their actual daughter."

"Then... Was my whole life a lie?"

"If that is the way you want to put it, then yes."

"So... It's because of me that everyone is in danger?"

"Yes."

"If I had just left that person alone..."

I glanced at everyone that I put in danger. If it weren't for my stupid mistake, Lemon-chan wouldn't have been crying. I guess I'm a really horrible person...

"Seeing how you look upset, I assume that you regret your decision years ago. Make up for your mistakes by saving the world and giving up your memories to the Memory Eater."

"Give up my memories?"

If I did that, I wouldn't be able to remember anyone. I look again to the others. I guess giving up my memories is hardly a sacrifice compared to what I've made them all go through.

"Surely there's another way!" Yelled Kashino before I could agree.

"There is not!" Snapped the queen.

"Once she forgets everything, are you going to take her back? Just like everything was normal from the beginning?!"

"I will not take her back, she did a crime that cannot be forgiven, as soon as her memories are gone, she'll relive her life."

"But then I-..." Kashino started his sentence, but quickly stopped.

"If she does not do this then every world is at risk! These earthquakes will not just stop."

"But I agree I don't want Ichigo-senpai to forget us!" Screamed Lemon-chan

They... Even though I put them in danger, they're still willing to stand up for me.

"Listen, it doesn't matter if Ichigo forgets you, because she not see you again after this. She will relive her live differently; she will not be allowed to relive the same life." The queen stated.

"Wait! I'm okay with losing my memories if I can be friends with them again!"

"That is not possible, what_is_possible is that you can save several worlds. Stop thinking so selfishly you twat!"

Just as the queen finished her sentence, Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun stepped in front of me.

"Ichigo-chan, we won't let you forget us." Hanabusa-kun consoled me.

"Right! We don't want Amano-san to forget us!" Andou-kun Announced to the queen.

"You are all so self-centered! There are others depending on this then you!" reprehended queen.

My friends care this much. I know I should give my memories up, but I feel so glad that they are protecting them.

_Everyone... Thank you so much..._

"They're right, in a way." Said Midori-san. Surprised, I looked at her. Her serious face turned into one of pleading.

"Not you too, Midori what about the people of the other worlds?"

"Ichigo obediently gave up her memories in the past, but now she actually has memories worth fighting for. I'm willing to fight by her side to protect those precious moments!"

"So am I!" Katsuo-san, who was just standing, looking at the ground is now standing tall and declaring whose side he's on.

When he spoke up, I was reminded of what he said.

_She was everything to me, and I loved her so much._

If he was talking about the princess, and I'm the princess, that means I'm the one he cares for so much. I'm the one that Katsuo-san loved back then.

* * *

Me: Hehe... Love-triangle... Don't worry though!

Chloe: Isn't your story nearing its end? How are you going to develop a love-triangle in such little time?

Me: Oh... Didn't think about that... Guess I'll have to add another conflict and drag this out a little longer haha.

Chloe: It's still going to be rushed, isn't it?

Me: I guess a little bit... I hope this all turns out well...


	9. Chapter Nine: Lost in the Forgotten Past

Me: I wonder how much longer this story will go on...

Chloe: Considering the way you're writing it, forever.

Me: Well, I'll admit I'm dragging it out a little...

Chloe: A little? Didn't you mean for the events in this chapter to end up in chapter five?

Me: Heh... Yeah, I did.

* * *

_~Chapter Nine~_

_~Lost in the Forgotten Past~_

_I'm the one that Katsuo-san loved back then._

"You are all bound to defy me, aren't you?" The queen said with an annoyed voice.

Her voice interrupting my thoughts, I looked around once more. Everyone was in front of me. The young princess beside her mother was looking with awe at us. I almost thought she would join the rebels. That is, until the queen grabbed the girl's wrist and led her away. Before the queen actually left and gently said, "I wash my hands from this mess. If the worlds all die off, the blame is yours and yours alone."

That made my guilt return, I'm risking everything and everyone just to keep some memories.

"You shouldn't have stood up for me," I gently spoke, "I'm putting people I don't even know at risk. We should just give up."

"There's no way I'm letting you forget m-, us!"Said Kashino turning a light pink again, I wonder if he's still not feeling well, he keeps turning pink!

Everyone else agreed. Even though I don't remember anything about Katsuo-san or Midori-san, they also agreed that they wouldn't let me forget anything. Why would they want to risk an unknown number of worlds, just for some memories?

:- ~^~ -:

Midori had led us to separate rooms. Everything here is white, and there's hardly anything here aside from walls. According to a random draw Kashino and Hanabusa-kun are sharing a room, Katsuo-san and Andou-kun are sharing a room, Midori-san and Lemon-chan are sharing a room, and I got a room by myself. It's lonely having a room all to myself.

I sat on the bed, just as white as the walls. There's only a bed here, not even a nightstand. Everything here is so bland I feel like I'm a patient in a 'funny house', I wonder why. I wish there was a window; I want to see what the outside looks like. Maybe I can get Midori-san to show me.

Determined not to stay here a moment longer, I leave the empty room and enter the empty hallway. Unlike the places before, there are actual doors here. I walk down the hallway on my way to Midori-san and Lemon-chan's room. There was just one problem. I don't remember how to get there, and being that this place looks the same everywhere I look, I soon got lost.

When I realized I had gotten lost, I started to get nervous. I started walking aimlessly hoping I would run into someone. Hours went by, nothing, and I start getting really scared. I start to run and scream for help. Making random turns and getting more and more lost.

_What am I going to do?!_

I give up, several hours have easily past. I'm just not sure what to do, no one is in sight. I stand among one of the many hallways as tears start to roll down my cheek. I don't know what else to do. I fall to my knees weeping. I crawl my way to the wall and cry.

_What do I do now?_

"Umm, miss, are you okay?" a deep voice calls to me.

I jerk my head upward and see a young man standing with a worried look. His hair and eyes were black as night.

"I'm... I'm lost..." I hiccup

"Lost? I didn't think anyone could get lost here..." He responded

"How could anyone not? Everything looks the same!"

He took a bit of a surprise, but then said "Are you one of the visitors from another world? I heard there would be visitors."

"Ah, yes... I am.."

"Oh, I see, then I understand why you got lost so easily. I'm sorry, we're all raised here so we got used to this place." He offered me his hand and I took it. "Where were you trying to go?"

"Umm, I was looking for a girl named Midori Hareo, but now I just want to go back to my room."

"Midori Hareo? Do you mean the female knight who brought you here?"

_She's a knight?_

"I guess I do. Can you lead me to her?"

"Of course, I'll take to her room, she should be there."

We walked together with only a small conversation at first. He was very kind.

"Actually, I wasn't always this pleasant."

"You weren't?"

"No, I became an orphan at around 10 and I refused to talk to anyone."

"Really? What happened that made you change?"

"The young princess gave me a chance to be happy again. She took me to one of the portals and told me to step inside it."

_Princess?! So he's the one I couldn't stand to see sad?_

"I was hesitant at first because I was always told never to go in a portal, but I eventually gave in thinking I had nothing left to lose. While in that world I met several different people and they made me believe that it wasn't the end and that no matter the difficulty, I could make it through anything."

"So then does then you are happy again?"

"Yeah, all thanks to that tiny little princess. I haven't seen her since thought, I would like to thank her."

From that we didn't talk, for there wasn't anything else to be said. I got to meet the person I helped so long ago, and see that what I did wasn't that bad and actually did a lot of good. We finally made it to Midori-san's room and he left while I knocked on her door. Though at first I wanted to see the outside world, I think that seeing that guy was enough for me, and I was ready to sleep.

Midori-san led me back to my room, and teased me about not leaving again. Her face was back to that cheerful smile, and I'm glad. I like this Midori-san more than the serious version.

_We still have to find a way to save the worlds without using my memories, though._

* * *

Me: Hey, you remember how the roommates were decided by random? Yeah, that was actually decided by random.

Chloe: Why? You could have just chosen the roommates.

Me: I did at first, then I thought "Oh, what the heck, let's actually do it randomly!".

Chloe: You really do too many things on a whim...

Me: I know, but I'm glad I did that. If I didn't, I don't think Ichigo would have gotten the chance meet the man she saved from depression.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Sky Blue Princess

Me: Okay, so I had some writer's block, and was prepared to give up for a few months again. However, thanks to my wonderful reviews, I now have the motivation to write again!

Chloe: So reviews gave you motivation? What gave you motivation last time?

Me: I... Don't remember... Oh, I've been waiting since like chapter four to use this title! Also, my beta reader won't be able to beta read for a while, so my chapters may be a little 'rough'. Anyway, I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere.

_~Chapter Ten~_

_~The Sky Blue Princess~_

_We still have to find a way to save the worlds without using my memories, though._

I tried to think of a way as I fell into a deep sleep. That troublesome night made me really tired. Before I did actually fall asleep, I tried to think of why the Memory Eater needs memories. Does it really depend on memories? And why specifically the first born of the royal family, why couldn't it take the second child's memories?

My eyes got heavy and I drifted into a dreamless sleep. While having no dreams was a little nice, it was also ominous. It was as if I had no warnings to prepare for, but at the same time like it was too late for one. I didn't get much time to dwell on it though, because soon the door was knocked on. I opened it to a bright smile from Midori-san.

"Good morning!" She said it a bright and cheering tone, "I figured you'd be tired of wearing your pajamas so I brought you some clothing."

"Oh, right! I'm still wearing these, thank you."

I noticed she finally changed out of her nightgown too. She now wore a short, forest green dress. It had no sleeves and at every hem there were white spikes. Around her waist was a belt of several diamonds. Looking down, she was still barefoot.

"Oh, I don't like wearing shoes, they're a pain." She explained.

I closed the door and started the change. I wore an ice blue dress that loosely dropped to below my knees. The long sleeves also drooped when I held my arms up. The dress had a few see through layers covering a layer with a solid color. At first I had my hair in the usual pigtails, but when I walked out Midori-san vetoed it. She made me let my hair down, and I noticed that my hair had grown quite a bit. Before it would barely reach my shoulders, but now it's about two inches past them.

We started on our way, and Midori-san said that Lemon-chan is already in the room were meeting in and Katsuo-san was getting the guys there as we speak. While walking through the confusing hallways, we talked to ward off boredom.

"So what do you think of the color?" she started.

"It's nice, but I like pink better."

"Oh really? Well, I remember you always wore blue because of your name."

"My name? My name means Strawberry, and those aren't blue, what do you mean?"

"Actually, that's a new name. Your first name was Azura when you were still a princess."

"Azura? It has something to do with blue I assume?"

"Ha ha, yeah, it's a Spanish name meaning 'Sky Blue'."

"Wait, why Spanish?"

"No particular reason, this place is very different so any name can be used. We have people with names from all kinds of cultures."

"Wow... So, um, what was my name again?"

"Azura."

"Azura... I've never heard a name like it before..."

"Yeah, you used to be called the "Blue Princess" for several reasons including your name."

"Several? What are some other reasons?"

"Well, you always wore blue, you used to use blue in just about anything you did, but I think the most significant reason is that you were often sad because not a whole lot of people here are all that happy."

"Wait, it was common for people to be depressed? Don't tell me I sent a lot of people through portals."

"When did you hear _that _story?!"

"Um, Katsuo-san told it to me. Was I not supposed to hear it?"

"Ah... Um no, but I don't want you to regret what you did. Well, we're here."

We stood before a door, but I stopped Midori-san from opening it.

"I don't know if I should regret it or not. I did something I shouldn't have, but good did come from it."

Without look at me, she simply whispered, "Ichigo-chan, in my eyes you are perfect, just misunderstood. They thought you meant to cause trouble, but you were just trying to help someone. Don't regret it, because it's good you did it."

_That sounds familiar... Did Katsuo-san say something like that too?_

I finally let her open the door, and inside I saw everyone was nervously talking. I think they were trying to keep things from going to an awkward silence. They halted their conversations to look at us coming in.

"You guys sure are late, was Amano lazy in getting up again?" Kashino teased.

"Ha ha, no, we were just a little slow in coming here." Midori-san replied to him.

Everyone else was in different clothes too. The guys slightly different clothes, but they all had a little bit of metal protecting fatal areas. Lemon-chan wore a dress much like Midori-san's, except a slightly lighter shade. It seemed everyone had similar clothes except me.

We all sat on the floor in a circle because, once again, the room was empty dang they should really change that, my legs are hurting from having to sit on them all the time with no mat or chair.  
Everyone laugh nervously, trying to hide that they're still a little scared of what's to come. When everything got quiet, Hanabusa-kun was the first to speak up.

"Alright, I have a question about this place." He said, but before he could ask, Midori-san finished his sentence.

"Why is there no furniture?"

"Um...Yeah." Hanabusa said looking around the blank room once more.

"Easy, we are a people that are afraid of risks. We work to minimize risks the most we can. No furniture is just one of the prices we pay for that."

"Is that why the queen was so stubborn in making use of Ichigo-senpai's memories?" Said Lemon-chan

"That and the queen is already stubborn to begin with."

"Speaking of Amano-san's memories, how are we going to keep them safe?" Andou-kun spoke up

"That... I'm not sure about... I have a small idea, but it's very risky."

"It's about time we started taking risks, don't you think? We've been living in extreme safety long enough." Said a familiar man with jet black hair and matching eyes as he busted into the empty room.

* * *

Me: My two wonderful reviewers reminded how much I love getting feedback. If it's not a bother, would you mind saying even just a couple words? Please?


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Memory Protectors

Me: Alright! That guy is back!

Chloe: And what is his part in this story going to be?

Me: … Same as Hanabusa, Andou, and Lemon's; a helper in keeping Ichigo's memories.

Chloe: You should try making him something different.

Me: Different? Hm... I'll have to think about that...

_~Chapter Eleven~_

_~The Memory Protectors~_

"It's about time we started taking risks, don't you think? We've been living in extreme safety long enough." Said the man who saved me from the corridors the night before.

"Huh!? I thought you were supposed to obey the queen's whims right now." Midori-san remarked playfully.

"You really think I'd help someone who's against the Blue Princess? She wanted me to sabotage your plans, so I decided to defy her with you."

"How are you able to say that so worry-free?" Katsuo-san curiously commented.

"Well, maybe you'd understand if you weren't so timid."

To this, Katsuo-san just looked to the ground with a bitter expression.

_Do they not get along well?_

"Ha ha, looks like we have another teammate then!" Midori-san cheerfully smiled.

"Wait, how do we know he won't betray us?!" Kashino questioned while giving the man a look of suspicion

"Well, Ichigo-chan saved this guy from the horrible depths of despair he was in. I doubt he'd betray someone he's so grateful to"

"She's not exaggerating, it was really bad. I understand your cautiousness though."

"I see... What's your name?"

"Asher, you can call me Ash for short. It may be a shorter version of my real name, but I was also nicknamed for my hair and eyes."

And so Ash joined our cause. He sat down with us, and Midori-san started to explain her idea.

"There is a certain area here that is forbidden," She started, "Everywhere else one can freely roam. I think that is the place the Memory Eater resides. The risky idea of mine is barging in there and defeating the Memory Eater."

Everyone, including me, was taken aback by this. Defeating the unknown is a dangerous undertaking. We'd have to think quickly, and we won't know any weaknesses, or any strength. It's terrifying just thinking of it.

_Is it really worth it?_

"Is that the only way?" Lemon-chan asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know, but it's the only thing I could think of." Midori-san sighed.

"Hmm, when you said risky, I wasn't thinking of anything like this... If this is what is decided on though, I'm more than willing to help!" Ash announced.

"If this is the only way, I'm in too," Said Kashino

"Me too..." Whispered Katsuo-san

"I've started on this path, I can't turn back now," said Andou-kun.

"Of course, I'm in too, there's no way I'll be left out!" Hanabusa-kun said pulling a white rose out of nowhere. "It seems I've run out of red roses...oh well!"

"Then I will too." Lemon-chan said with a surprisingly confident voice.

"Thank you... You guys are really risking so much for me..." I started to cry.

_Why am I blessed with such good friends? Why didn't I notice how much they cared before?_

They tried to comfort me, even though the tears are tears of joy. The more I thought about everyone and what they're doing, the harder I cried. All the thank yous in the world couldn't make up for this. I eventually eased up on my tears and with a quiet, cracking voice I said, "Then, if this is the only way, let's ambush this Memory Eater and give this world one thing less to worry about!"

We soon left that room, the boys went one way with Katsuo-san leading the way, and the girls left another way with Midori-san leading the way. We all tried to think of another way, but it was no use. We made up our minds on that one plan and so we decided need to prepare for as much as possible. We don't know the enemy. Everyone left with determination, even Lemon-chan, who was obviously scared at first, has gained confidence. Enough of the "do I deserve this?" stuff, because whether I do or not, it's happening. I'm going to follow through to the end.

:- ~^~ -:

I was back in the empty bedroom. The plan that was made up left me useless. We were to go into this forbidden area, and hope the Memory Eater will go down easy. At first I was going to stay behind to make sure my memories are safe, but they thought that maybe I may be needed in order to defeat it. The final plan was compounded into three steps.

Go into the forbidden area

Find the Memory Eater

Defeat the Memory Eater.

Not very specific, but we don't have very many details. We're going to sleep tonight, get ready tomorrow, and then either start that day or the next day.  
The room is pitch black and just as I'm about to drift to sleep a knock on my door startles me. I get up and, to my surprise, standing on the other side is Katsuo-san.

"I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind." He whispered looking at the ground.

"Okay." I reply.

_What does he want to talk about?_

I can't see his face at all because of how dark it is.

"I... Don't know how to say this. I don't know where to start." His voice wavered slightly, "Do you remember on our way to the queen? When we talked about the princess, I mean you?"

"Yeah, I do. You explained why I got in trouble."

"I also said something I only had the courage to say because you couldn't yet make the connection."

"Connection?"

"The princess being you that is," He explained, and hesitantly he continued, "I... I said that... That I... I..."

I waited for a while as he stood there mumbling. What he is saying is hardly audible, I have listen very closely to get a idea of what he's saying. He eventually stopped mumbling and stood quiet. Then, he yelled out.

"I love you!"

I was shocked at first, but then I remember that I already indirectly said that to me. That initial shock soon disappeared and was replaced by a feeling of awkwardness and worry.

_What am I supposed to say? He just confessed to me! How do you respond to something like that?!_

He took a deep breath and quickly added, "I just wanted to say that. I understand that I'm a complete stranger to you now, but if there is no one else in your heart, I would like to be given a chance. Goodbye." He left.

I stood there stunned. I thought about whether or not I have someone I like. No one came to mind, but when I thought about giving him a chance, I suddenly felt like I was betraying my own feelings.

_Do I actually have someone I like?_

* * *

Me: Finally! Man, writing "I love you!" was so hard! My fingers literally froze before they hit the keys...

Chloe: Why? It's not like you're the one confessing.

Me: I'm not really sure, but when I imagined it being someone other than Katsuo saying it, I had no problem... That is really weird.

Chloe: Maybe you should have made a character with a back bone.

Me: Hey! Katsuo is perfect just the way he is!

Chloe: Ha ha, I think your affection for your characters has made you blind!

Me: … Anyway, I have three things for my precious audience. One, I have a poll up on my profile, and I would like people to vote on it even if it won't really change my outline (at least not a lot). Two, I would like someone to _please _tell me what in the world R&R means. Finally, if it's no trouble, I would like some reviews! Thank you for reading!


End file.
